Conventionally, a composition product manufacturer (hereinafter referred to as a product manufacturer, for example, a pharmaceutical company) is mainly engaged in manufacturing the main ingredient (for example, an efficacy ingredient) of the composition, and requests a composition ingredient manufacturer (hereinafter referred to as an ingredient manufacturer) to manufacture and provide other composition ingredients (for example, an excipient for forming a tablet appropriate for the efficacy ingredient) appropriate for the main ingredient.
In this case, it is rare that a user is informed of the optimum composition ingredient for a predetermined efficacy ingredient from the beginning, and a product manufacturer selects the optimum composition ingredient based on the manufacture of a sample product and its evaluation from a combination of a plurality of composition ingredients regarded as candidates. However, it is necessary to accumulate the knowledge of various composition ingredients and a composition manufacturing method using them for the combination of the optimum main ingredient with other composition ingredients, and it is not always easy for a product manufacturer.
For example, the contents of a process of exchanging information among a product manufacturer, an ingredient manufacturer, and a contract composition manufacturer (hereinafter referred to as a composition manufacturer) are practically explained below by referring to FIG. 1.
<1> When a product manufacturer manufactures a new medicine, the manufacturer asks the ingredient manufacturer about the information about the properties, etc. of the necessary composition ingredients a, b, c, . . . for the manufacture.
<2> The ingredient manufacturer checks the information about the asked composition ingredient, and presents (returns as an answer) the information to the product manufacturer.
<3> The product manufacturer prepares a sample, and evaluates it. When a better evaluation cannot be obtained, the processes <1> to <3> are repeated.
<4> The finally determined ingredient is indicated as a composition ingredient to be purchased to the ingredient manufacturer.
<5> The ingredient manufacturer sells the indicated ingredient to the product manufacturer.
<6> The product manufacturer delivers the purchased ingredient to the composition manufacturer, discloses the prescription, and commits production of the product.
<7> The composition manufacturer performs contract manufacture.
<8> A manufactured product is supplied to the product manufacturer.
A product manufacturer has to repeatedly exchange information with an ingredient manufacturer and a composition manufacturer, and it has been the problem to be solved that a laborious job is to be performed in exchanging information for manufacture of a product. Especially, when a new medicine is developed, it has been difficult to request an external organization to develop it while maintaining the security of the main ingredient (important ingredient) of the medicine to be developed.